russelfandomcom-20200213-history
RPN 9 presents Kelly dela Cruz as your newest VJ primetime girl
February 2, 2018 Kelly dela Cruz (in photo) is now an RPN VJ, replacing Angelica Yap. RPN 9 is proud to introduce TV’s most fun, fashionable and smart new primetime girl Kelly dela Cruz who came into the spotlight as RPN's newest VJ beginning February 5. Already very visible as the people who introduce you to the upcoming episodes of such RPN primetime favorites as The X-Files, The Amazing Race, Survivor and MacGyver, this talented, multifaceted foursome also embody a lot of the traits that the Kabarkada network sees in its loyal viewers. Kelly dela Cruz or Kelly Gwayne Dela Cruz in real life, is a young actress, model and dancer came from the role as Aira in the former daytime hit teleserye Be Careful with My Heart on ABS-CBN, is now the latest addition to the roster of talents of RPN 9 as her VJ primetime girl. “I like acting, it’s what I want to do with my life, but I really appreciate that RPN 9 is opening a brand new generation for newcomers like us,” says 21 year old Kelly. “Specially since I signed on to the network, and now, I really enjoy it.” “That's why RPN 9, which I consider the millennial TV network, more than just any other network’s shows. It’s original, it’s innovation and it’s always interesting.” In the past, from the late 90s to the early 2000s, RPN 9 was the original Philippine home network of the cream of the crop among the English language television programs from the U.S., featuring some of the top-rated Hollywood TV series like MacGyver, Felicity and The Practice, and some of the most awarded TV hits like Ally McBeal, NYPD Blue, Dharma and Greg and The X-Files, which became popular to the Filipino TV viewers. She has good reason to savor this brand new project of hers. Being the premiere TV network, RPN 9 is home to the hit international TV series like Survivor and one of the best American groundbreaking series MacGyver. The TV station often referred to as the "Kabarkada" network is also known for producing the top-rating and award-winning shows such as Kabarkada Break the Bank which became the daily game show starting February 5, Boses Tinig Pinoy and the weekend games of the Metropolitan Basketball Association (MBA). And because of its friendly content, RPN 9 is strongest in maintaining the same target demographic of young, and ABC viewership and positioning at the 20-29 age demographic and appeals to a core audience composed of 15-35 year-old viewers. It is also ranked fourth as the channel of choice of ABC1 audiences. Given the reach and influence of RPN 9, how does Kelly feel about being an official Kabarkada? "I really, really want to be a VJ kaya I love RPN for giving me the opportunity. It's my new home. "That's why I signed the contract with RPN. I trust them completely." RPN became known for its "Fresh from the U.S." campaign as part of the network's weeknight programming to target the millennials, which is set to launch on February 5 by offering the “hottest and latest” shows and episodes just days after they air in the U.S. This means RPN airs episodes of the popular American TV series after its initial U.S. airing. Among the new programs that includes Riverdale, America's Next Top Model (cycle 24),NCIS, Grey's Anatomy and Crazy Ex-Girlfriend to complement the fans of the top-rate primetime favorites like The X-Files, The Amazing Race 30, Survivor: Heroes vs. Healers vs. Hustlers, Hell's Kitchen and MacGyver. As for Kelly, she started to host the romantic drama anthology show Wattpad Presents, which will premiere on February 10 and airs every Saturday at 8:30 p.m., which shows a new set of exciting hearwarming love stories that will feature more popular titles and authors from various genres to be topbilled by this generation’s most promising and talented stars. This anthology is a VJ and according to her, she also have her spiels. ''Wattpad Presents'' stars (RPN, the official TV partner of Wattpad in the Philippines) :Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron :Patricia Gayod (born in January 5, 2000) and Jimboy Martin :Jacob Raymundo :Faith da Silva and Elyson de Dios :Kokoy De Santos :Akira Morishita :Faye Balbacal :Diana Marual :Nicole Khrystine Torres (born in June 8, 1999) :Princess Torres (born in November 15, 2002) :Mary Joy Apostol :Lara Fortuna Story :February 2018 :As Told By Nerdy (starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin) (February 10) :Practicing My First Real Kiss (starring Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron) (February 17) :101 Days of Heartbreak (starring Jacob Raymundo and Anne Tenorio) (February 24) :March 2018 :Ms. Brokenhearted Meets Mr. Nice Guy (starring Kisses Delavin and Tony Labrusca) (March 3) :He's Dating the Ice Princess (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (March 10) :The Despicable Guy (starring Kelley Day and Alec Dungo) (March 17) :Forever: A Part Of Me (starring Arvic Tan and Ashley Ortega) (March 24) :April 2018 :A Hundred Days with You (starring Donny Pangilinan and Melizza Jimenez) ((April 7) :Dating Alys Perez (starring Nikka Javier, Christian Samson and Roy Requejo) (April 14) :The Break-Up Planner (starring Maureen Wroblewitz and Manolo Pedrosa) (April 21) :Make It Real (starring Ethan Salvador and Ana de Leon) (April 28) :May 2018 :A Damn Good Kisser (starring McCoy de Leon and Elisse Joson) (May 5) :Seducing Drake Palma (starring Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos) (May 12) :Perfect Haters (Part 1) (starring Kisses Delavin and Kristofer Martin) (May 19) :Perfect Haters (Part 2) (starring Kisses Delavin and Kristofer Martin) (May 26) :June 2018 :My High School Life (starring Zonia Mejia and John Bermundo) (June 2) :Campus Nerd to Campus Princess (starring Taki Saito and Yong Muhajil, with Alicia Lacap, Mika Salamanca, Rafa Florentino and Patricia Gayod) (June 9) :Montello High: School of Gangsters (starring Markus Paterson and Heaven Peralejo) (June 16) :Clash of The Campus Royalties (starring Sharlene San Pedro and Nash Aguas) (June 23) :Famous Meets Bad Girl (starring Tony Labrusca and Maris Racal) (June 30) :July 2018 :Secretly Married (starring Donny Pangilinan and Kisses Delavin) (July 7) :Falling for the Opposite (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Roy Requejo) (July 14) :The Four Bad Boys and Me (starring Loisa Andalio, Jerome Ponce, Ronnie Alonte, Jay Arcilla and Anjo Damiles) (July 21) :His Promise: Accidentally Accidentally in Love with a Gangster Book 2 (starring Jairus Aquino and Nichole Ramos) (July 28) :August 2018 :Remember My First Real Kiss (starring Vivoree Esclito and Jay Arcilla) (August 4) :Never Been Your Fangirl (starring Maris Racal and Jomari Angeles) (August 11) :Dama: The Princess Bitch (starring Patricia Gayod and Jimboy Martin) (August 18) :Bad Girl for A Girlfriend (starring Arvic Tan and Kelley Day) (August 25) :September 2018 :Moving Into My Ex's House (starring Mikylla Ramirez and Ruru Madrid) (September 1) :Unwated Fairytale (starring Taki Saito and Jairus Aquino) (September 8) :Must Hate The Playboy (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (September 15) :Boyfriend Corp. (Part 1) (starring Vitto Marquez and Melizza Jimenez) (September 22) :Boyfriend Corp. (Part 2) (starring Vitto Marquez and Melizza Jimenez) (September 29) :October 2018 :Prince with Benefits (starring McCoy de Leon and Heaven Peralejo) (October 6) :His Personal Wife (starring Arvic Tan and Elora Españo) October 13) :The Way It Was Before (starring Ethan Salvador and Ashley Ortega) (October 20) :I'm In Love In The Famous Gangster (starring Nash Aguas and Sharlene San Pedro) (October 27) :November 2018 :My Boss is a Freak (starring Miles Ocampo and Franco Daza) (November 3) :The Nerdy Rebound Girl (starring Rojean delos Reyes and Christian Samson) (November 10) :23:11 (starring Jefferlyn Serrano and Tony Labrusca) (November 17) :Fix Me (starring Aubrey Caraan and Potz Jalosjos) (November 24) :December 2018 :My Wattpad Love (starring Nikka Javier and Kristofer Martin) (December 1) :Unwated Fairytale 2 (starring Taki Saito and Jay Arcilla) (December 8) :The Encounter with a Beauty Queen (starring Kelley Day and Alec Dungo) (December 15) :Must Love The Playboy (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (December 22) :A Place in Time (starring Karen Reyes and Roy Requejo) (December 29) :January 2019 :His Personal Slave (starring Arvic Tan and Elora Españo) (January 5) :Realize (starring Faith da Silva and Elyson de Dios) (January 12) :The Perfect Girl (starring Zonia Mejia and Yong Muhajil) (January 19) :More Than Just A Bet (starring Ethan Salvador and Ana de Leon) (January 26) :February 2019 :Unlucky Cupid (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Jerome Ponce) (February 2) :Colliding with Fate (starring Vivoree Esclito and Bruno Gabriel) (February 9) :The Heartbroken Heartbreaker (starring Barbie Imperial and Manolo Pedrosa) (February 16) :My Greatest Downfall (starring Nikka Javier and Miggy Tolentino) (February 23) :March 2019 :The Boy Next Door (starring Andrew Gan and Karen Reyes) (March 2) :Sir, You're Mine (starring Patricia Gayod and Franco Daza) (March 9) :Good Girl Gone Bad (starring Sue Ramirez and Derrick Monasterio) (March 16) :Every Beast Needs a Beauty (starring Melizza Jimenez and Arvic Tan) (March 23) :My Geek Girlfriend (staring Ana de Leon and Roy Requejo) (March 30) :April 2019 :Forever: A Part of Me (starring Vivoree Esclito and Jarius Aquino) (April 6) :Revenge in Miss Piggy (starring Kelley Day and Tanner Mata) (April 13) :Deal Breaker (starring Jomari Angeles and Kisses Delavin) (April 27) :May 2019 :A Thousand Years (starring Mary Joy Apostol, Jerome Ponce, Mikylla Ramirez and Miggy Tolentino) (May 4) :Aim to Know You (starring Jay Arcilla and Ashley Ortega) (May 11) :My Husband is a Mafia Boss (starring Barbie Imperial and Arvic Tan) (May 18) :Lana's List (starring Melizza Jimenez and Bruno Gabriel) (May 25) :June 2019 :A Princess in Disguise (starring Ylona Garcia and Markus Paterson) (June 1) :Labyrinth Academy (starring Missy Quino and Gian Wang) (June 8) :Like Yesterday (starring Tanner Mata and Vivoree Esclito) (June 15) :The Good Girl's Revenge (starring Taki Saito and Ethan Salvador) (June 22) :Campus Royalties (starring Yong Muhajil and Heaven Peralejo) (June 29) :July 2019 :Just Meet Me at the Aisle (starring Patricia Gayod and Jimboy Martin) (July 6) :A and D (starring Elyson de Dios and Faith da Silva) (July 13) :The Girl He Never Noticed (starring Kokoy de Santos and Ella Gatchalian) (July 20) :A Kiss in the Rain (starring Jomari Angeles and Ashley Ortega) (July 27) :August 2019 :Unwanted Marriage (starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin) (August 3) :Unwanted Marriage 2 (starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin) (August 10) :She's the Pambara Queen (starring Lhianne Lauren and Christian Samson) (August 17) :She's the Pambara Queen 2 (starring Lhianne Lauren and Christian Samson) (August 24) :Destined for August (starring Nichole Ramos and Bruno Gabriel) (August 31) :September 2019 :My Probinsyana Girl (starring Barbie Imperial and Arvic Tan) (September 7) :The Trouble with the Rule (starring Ethan Salvador and Ashley Ortega) (September 14) :Forever: A Part of Me (starring Angela Evangelista and John Bermundo) (September 21) :Sold to the Mafia Boss (starring Jomari Angeles and Adela Marshall) (September 28) :October 2019 :Playboy's Baby (starring Taki Saito, Christian Samson and Jerome Ponce) (October 5) :The Bachelor (starring Jomari Angeles and Ashley Ortega) (October 12) :Stuck in the Moment (starring Zonia Mejia and Mike Escutin) (October 19) :My Soulmate is from Another Planet (starring Ana de Leon and Roy Requejo) (October 26) :November 2019 :The Sacred Rule of Love (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Albie Casiño) (November 2) :My Pervert Husband Is My Classmate (starring Missy Quino and Gian Wang) (November 9) :When Miss Gangster Meets Her Match (starring Taki Saito and Ethan Salvador) (November 16) :Take Me to Your Heaven (starring Barbie Imperial and Arvic Tan) (November 23) :Marrying the Cassanova (starring Jomari Angeles and Ashley Ortega) (November 30) :December 2019 :A Ten-Day Love (starring Loisa Andalio and Tony Labrusca) (December 7) :The Blind Young Master (starring Faith da Silva and Elyson de Dios) (December 14) :My Sweetest Downfall (starring Vivoree Esclito and CK Kieron) (December 21) :Thanks for Last Night (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Kristofer Martin) (December 28) :January 2020 :Revenge of Love (starring Ashley Ortega and Ethan Salvador) (January 4) :Mr. Don't-Know-the-Name! (starring Missy Quino and Jarius Aquino) (January 11) :Endless Tears in Every Heartache (starring Ana de Leon and Roy Requejo) (January 18) :The Post-it Note (starring Taki Saito and Christian Samson) (January 25) :February 2020 :Falling for the Opposite (starring Mary Joy Apostol and Tony Labrusca) (February 1) :A Best Friend (starring Miles Ocampo and Kristofer Martin) (February 8) :My Sweetest Downfall (starring Ylona Garcia and Markus Paterson) (February 15) :Love Blooms (starring Jomari Angeles and Adela Marshall) (February 22) :Just Like a Puzzle (starring Barbie Imperial and Arvic Tan) (February 29) :Love story: :Finding Cinderella :A Forever with Them :My Prince :The King of Jerks :The Secret Love :She's the Gangster I Love :Don't Make the Bad Boy Mad :He's a She :Beautifully Tragic :The Trained Wife :My Kuya's Assistant :Game Over: Play Again? :Once We Were Seventeen :Officially His Girlfriend :Babysitting the Brat :Babysitting the Brat Book 2 :The Monster Who Stole My Heart :Wanna Be Your Oppa :The Angel’s Vengeance :Always In My Heart :Married to the Mafia Boss :The Witch and the Playboy (college) :I Love You Mr. Right :My Lady Gangster (college) :The Maid and the Millionaire :Sold to the Mafia Boss :A Dance to Remember :13th Rose :Enchanted Academy :The Ignorant Princess :The Ignorant Princess Book 2 :Come and Rescue Me :I’m In Love with My Alien Best Friend :A Secret Love (college) :Heart Over Matter :Heart Over Matter Book 2 :Heart Over Matter Book 3